1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to speech recognition and, more particularly, to generating reference variations associated with utterances.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional directory assistance systems use speech recognition to attempt to automatically determine what was said by a caller and then identify a corresponding telephone number associated with the voice input provided by the caller. Such systems typically suffer from a number of problems.
For example, the caller often requests the telephone number for a business or person for which no corresponding entry exists in the directory assistance system. In such a situation, a human operator intervenes to attempt to locate the desired listing and corresponding telephone number. The use of a human operator increases the costs for such directory assistance systems and significantly slows down the processing speed associated with providing information to the caller.